Mi mejor regalo, que sigas aquí
by Zusuky
Summary: El odio y la intolerancia pueden causar daños irreparables y perdidas irrecuperables. Veamos reaccionan Morinaga y Souichi ante una situación así.


**Mi mejor regalo que, sigas aquí.**

.

.

.

\- ¿Prefieres crema o leche en el café? –

Kunihiro distraído dejo el mando a distancia del televisor sobre el asiento del sillón, una noticia capto su atención. Masaki en la cocina había preguntado ya dos veces como quería su café.

\- Perdón, leche está bien, gracias -

Una mujer rubia y de esbelta figura hablaba en el programa de noticias y al fondo de la pantalla en un recuadro pequeño se podían ver imágenes de lo que informaba:

_**Nuevamente la Ciudad ha sido marcada por un horrible crimen de odio. **_

_**Según la porta voz del alcalde de la Ciudad, las personas de la comunidad LGTB tienen más probabilidades de ser objetivos de crímenes de odio que cualquier otro grupo minoritario.**_

_**De hecho, aun en su vida diaria, las personas lesbianas, gay, bisexuales y transgénero ya son los objetivos más probables de los crímenes de odio en muchos países del mundo. Tienen más probabilidades de ser atacadas por sus preferencias que, por odio racista y religioso. Como los afroamericanos o los judíos que por décadas han sufrido discriminación y ataques.**_

\- Apaga ese televisor o cambia el canal, Kunihiro. Escuchar esas horribles noticias cuando comienza el día, me pone bastante nervioso -

\- Tranquilo Masaki, eso ocurrió en otra parte del mundo -

Masaki se sentó en el sillón y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sentía los mismos síntomas de hace algunos años cuando llego al psiquiátrico después de su intento suicida. Un ataque de pánico. De pronto sintió que no podía respirar a pesar de tener la boca abierta y aspirar con fuerza. Kunihiro corrió hacia él y lo tomo de los hombros.

\- ¿Que sucede? Dios mío, ¡Dime que hago! -

Masaki trabajosamente señalo hacia el sitio donde tenían bolsas, Kunihiro comprendió entonces y fue rápidamente por una bolsa de papel.

\- ¡Vamos! Respira con calma, relajate amor. Estoy aquí contigo -

Kunihiro imitaba lo que había visto que hacían los paramédicos en situaciones así. Masaki tenía los ojos muy abiertos por el temor que sentía de no poder lograrlo, pero poco a poco comenzó a recuperar su color, se veía pálido y los labios un poco morados, las venas de sus ojos se habían enrojecido. Seguía temblando, pero cuando sintió que ya respiraba mejor, se recostó sobre el pecho de Kunihiro que también respiraba agitado ante la alarma. Una vez que se recuperó, su amante decidió cuestionar.

\- ¿Que fue eso Masaki? Nunca antes te había visto así -

\- Supongo que no has visto, ni sabes muchas cosas de mi Kunihiro. Pero somos pareja y no quiero ocultarte nada, como tampoco quiero que tú lo hagas -

\- Yo te he contado todo lo que hice por los pasados ocho años que no volvimos a vernos, hasta hace poco -

Masaki se despegó de Kunihiro y se recargo en el respaldo del sofá. Guardo silencio unos minutos que a su amante le parecieron eternos.

\- ¿Masaki? ...

\- Esto que me pasa, son ataques de pánico, pensé que ya los había superado por que tiene bastante tiempo que no me sucede. Y en realidad iniciaron después de mi intento de suicidio, los doctores me enseñaron a controlarlo cada vez más, hasta que rara vez reaparecían -

Kunihiro sintió un dolor parecido a un golpe al estómago por la culpa que sintió. Ya que ahora sabía que lo que orillo a Masaki a atentar contra su vida, fueron las crueles palabras y el desprecio con el que él lo trato. Por supuesto que también tuvo que ver la misma culpa que Masaki sintió por su falsedad hacia Tetsuhiro y la revelación que hizo aquel día. Aun podía ver el rostro sorprendido y de incredulidad con el que su novio lo miro. Sin embargo, sus proprio miedos y demonios internos, eran lo que lo atormentaban más; su sexualidad y los continuos rechazos de los que fue objeto.

\- ¿Sabes Kunihiro? Asumirse como gay es más difícil de lo que puedas creer. Por eso, a pesar de que la calidad de vida para los homosexuales ha mejorado, muchos simplemente piensan que la mejor opción es esconder su inclinación sexual y es que no esconderse requiere muchos sacrificios. También está el miedo de ser víctima de violencia como de la que hablaban las noticias hoy. Siempre el miedo está presente, si vas por la calle y tu pareja quiere darte un beso o tomarte de la mano y llamarte amor. No dejas de pensar que siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a molestar por ser gay -

\- ¿Por eso no querías que te besara en la puerta cuando me despedía de ti antes de comenzar a vivir juntos? -

\- Si, aunque siempre te lo decía como en broma, había un poco de eso detrás en mi reacción exagerada. Tengo a muchos conocidos que dejan escapar el amor y deciden salir con hombres de vez en cuando y lo hacen fuera de su ciudad, donde nadie los conoce y nadie en sus familias o trabajo tienen idea que son gay.

A veces tengo mucho miedo que alguien nos descubra, te hieran, insulten o violenten y decidas que todo entre nosotros termine -

Una vez más Masaki luchaba consigo mismo, y con sus fantasmas del pasado. Y es que no era para menos, su familia lo había rechazado, humillado y exiliado de Fukuoka y lo dejaron a cargo de un tío que de vez en cuando se paraba en el hospital donde había estado inconsciente por mucho tiempo.

Este pánico que sintió esa mañana, fue solo el preludio de algo que sucedía en otro lugar, específicamente Nagoya.

.

.

.

No puedo creer que senpai no este esperándome como se lo pedí ¿Aun en esta fecha va a la Universidad? Kanako chan confiaba en mi para llevarlo a buena hora y ahora dice que llegara hasta las diez porque está muy ocupado y me advierte que no vaya a buscarlo con el pretexto de ayudar. A veces no puedo entender lo que está pensando.

Llegue muy temprano, supongo que iré a ver a Hiroto un rato y regresare por senpai. Espero que no ponga la excusa de que está muy cansado, su familia no me lo perdonaría.

.

.

_**La noche del sábado el club nocturno gay Adamsite sufrió un atentado. **_

_**Un hombre armado con un fusil de asalto y varias pistolas mató a tiros a 15 personas e hirió a otras 33. El sujeto fue abatido antes de que regresara a rematar a algunos heridos.**_

Souichi asomo la cabeza desde la cocina, se levantó preparado en lidiar con la cocina y sus utensilios, tenía la surten en la mano y dejo peligrosamente en la orilla de la plancha un par de huevos. Pero la voz que daba las noticias esa mañana y el nombre de un lugar capto su atención. El había escuchado hablar de ese club nocturno ¿Acaso no era el lugar donde Morinaga solía beber con su amigo gay Hiroto? No estaba seguro, pero el nombre se le hizo familiar. Cuando llego en la noche dispuesto a ir a casa de Matsuda un poco más tarde de como habían planeado, se encontró esperando y Morinaga no llego, opto por enviarle un mensaje diciéndole que lo alcanzara cuando llegara.

Estaba seguro que, si no le hubiese amenazado, el hombre hubiera insistido en ayudarlo y no descansar después de una semana de duro trabajo y largo viaje en tren. Realmente le habría caído maravillosamente bien que hubiera un par de manos extras ayudando. Souichi había tenido una horrible semana en el laboratorio. Las colonias de bacterias habían muerto por dos días consecutivos y Mika se ausento por un fuerte resfriado, Tadakoro y él trabajaron sobre exigiéndose. Finalmente lograron encontrar el problema, pero igual estaba atrasado y terriblemente cansado. Tenía mucha hambre, pero más le importaba llegar a tumbarse en la cama y dormir, algo que sería imposible con su familia esperándolos para despedir el año.

Recordó que hacía dos semanas, le hizo algo similar a Morinaga, cuando llego entusiasmado y el solo quería dormir por el cansancio.

.

.

_\- Anda Souichi, cena primero. Estoy seguro que toda la semana has hecho lo mismo, llegar y dormir -_

_\- No seas terco, estoy muy cansado. Cena tú, yo me voy a dormir -_

_Morinaga no parecía querer entrar en razón, camino hacia él haciéndolo girar, abrazándolo de la cintura y pegándolo a su cuerpo. Souichi empujo su rostro con una mano y frunció el ceño molesto._

_\- ¿Que mierdas haces? Suéltame -_

_\- No senpai, yo me apresuré a terminar mi trabajo, corrí como loco para alcanzar el tren y ahora tu simplemente me quieres dejar solo cuando lo que más deseo es estar contigo -_

_Lo beso de manera forzada, Souichi no quería golpearlo más, había decidido trabajar en eso y además era consiente que no debía desquitarse con él por su mala semana. Pero ¿Que podía hacer si Morinaga no lo escuchaba? Lo empujo y Morinaga se golpeó en el muro de división de la cocina y la sala._

_Morinaga, muy enfadado tomo sus llaves y su chaqueta, pero antes de salir dando un fuerte portazo, grito:_

_\- ¡Bien, quieres descansar y que te deje solo, pues quedate solo! Vine a Nagoya para estar contigo, pero mi viaje no será en vano, iré a ver a mi amigo del bar y no te preocupes, ni me esperes -_

_Y se suponía que él era quien estaba de mal humor y no quería desquitarse con Morinaga, pero al final, quien le había gritado era su mismo ex kouhai. ¡Vah! Simplemente chasqueo la boca y se encerró en su habitación a dormir, si el idiota creía que una vez más se desvelaría por su culpa, podía estar seguro que eso no iba a pasar._

_._

_._

Siempre que se enfada por que no obtiene lo que quiere el muy tramposo, corre con ese amigo gay al bar, pensó mientras se servía café.

Souichi camino hacia la sala con su taza, derramando un poco de café. Se sentó al filo del sillón frente al televisor y poder continuar enterándose del asunto en el noticiero matutino.

.

_**Ocho personas se encuentran en estado crítico de salud después del ataque al club nocturno Adamita del pasado sábado, indicó el personal del hospital que los está atendiendo.**_

_**El director del hospital Garita Harada dijo que probablemente la cifra de muertos aumente.**_

_**Un hombre alto y de buen porte, que destacaba en su atractivo, comento:**_

_**\- Había sangre por todas partes. Logre salir por que las balas no me pegaron, pero mis amigos están heridos y los han llevado a emergencias - **_

_**Se veía nervioso y sus ropas tenían algunas salpicaduras de sangre. El corresponsal en la zona, comentaba:**_

_**En marzo de este mismo año, un ataque similar sucedió en los Estados Unidos de América y en esa ocasión los muertos y heridos fueron de una gran cifra. Tampoco debemos olvidar que aquí en Japón, ha habido insultos contra los homosexuales y si no se presta la debida atención, esto puede desencadenar en situaciones como la de ayer. Desafortunadamente, tenemos que aceptar que el estigma basado en la orientación sexual, está muy extendido y es difícil superar esos prejuicios.**_

Souichi miraba horrorizado la escena. Pero se horrorizo más al notar que comprendía un poco el sentimiento del atacante. El mismo llego a odiar a los homosexuales al grado de quererlos desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, principalmente a aquel degenerando y maldito profesor. Miyoshi sensei.

Sus emociones contrariadas lo hicieron plantearse varias preguntas ¿Puede el odio justificar la acción de quitarle la vida a otros? Personas con esa clase de inclinación ¿Merecen la muerte? Recordó que su inicio con Morinaga no fue algo consensuado, que a pesar de encontrarse viviendo con él ahora y decirle que no lo rechazaba por completo, que lo aceptaba aun algo en su interior parecía dividido y se preguntaba ¿Porque a él no lo odiaba como odiaba a Miyoshi sensei? Al final, Morinaga tambien abuso de su confianza. No estaba seguro de que pensar acerca de ello, de lo que, si estaba bastante seguro, es que deseaba que a Morinaga nunca le pasara nada parecido como lo que miraba en el noticiero.

Seguía escuchando algunos testimonios de personas que salieron ilesas.

_**Un hombre canoso, de aproximadamente 45 años o 50, comentaba ante la pantalla y el micrófono:**_

_**La gente siempre opina, como si fuera algo sencillo de hacer, que todos los hombres gais tienen la obligación de salir del clóset porque eso normaliza la homosexualidad para los que lo rodean. Supongo que es cierto, pero, mientras existan personas con esta clase odio, ocasiona que muchos prefieran esconderlo.**_

_**Yo me mostré como gay hasta después de los 30 años y eso fue porque quería conservar la cordura, ser franco y aceptar que la felicidad propia es igual de importante que la de los demás. Estuve casado por cinco años y no quería decirlo a mi esposa, sin embargo, llegue a cuestionarme ¿Que no valgo nada como persona por ponerme a mí mismo en esta posición? Y no solo a mí, también a ella y a mi familia.**_

.

Seguía con la inquietud de que en alguna ocasión Morinaga menciono el nombre del bar y de su amigo en el club. Sabía que en esta ocasión no aparecería una lista de heridos o muertos, pues los mismos afectados exigieron que sus nombres no fueran expuestos.

Souichi decidió contra toda su lógica, ir a bar Adamsite, tal vez ahí le dijeran a que hospitales habían llevado a los heridos, se negaba a pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de que Morinaga estuviera entre los muertos.

Un hombretón casi de dos metros de altura y con apariencia de guardia de seguridad, le cerró el paso y les señalo las bandas amarillas que suelen colocarse cuando hay una investigación policiaca en el sitio.

\- ¿Qué pasa, tío? Aquí no entra nadie -

\- ¡A ver, como te lo digo, joder!, necesito saber dónde han llevado a los heridos -

\- Aquí no hay quien te de esa información, si una persona salió herida, lo normal es que ya se hayan comunicado con su familia y si tú no sabes nada, quiere decir que no eres familiar de ninguno -

\- No, no quiere decir eso, también podría haber sucedido que, entre todo el desorden de correr por salvar la vida y los gritos, la persona que busco haya perdido su teléfono. Llamo y me manda al buzón de voz enseguida -

\- Entonces lo único que puedes hacer, es preguntar a los polis encargados del caso. Deja te doy los datos -

Mientras Souichi esperaba al Guardia, recibió una llamada, se quedó paralizado y su mano izquierda se detuvo antes de recibir la nota con los datos que aquel enorme tipo le entregaba. Escucho la voz de Kunihiro.

\- Tatsumi kun ¿Correcto? Soy Kunihiro Morinaga, el hermano mayor de Tetsuhiro -

\- Kunihiro? Si, te recuerdo. ¿Que se te ofrece? -

Estaba tan turbado que no vio la conexión de lo que el buscaba saber, con lo que Kunihiro le preguntaría.

\- Bueno es algo serio y tiene que ver con mi hermano -

\- Joder, suéltalo ya ¿Es algo grave? -

\- No sé exactamente, por eso llamaba. Me llamaron del hospital ***** y dicen que mi hermano está ingresado por lesiones. Pensé que sabrías más que yo -

Souichi respiro hondo, ya se temía algo así. Pero que se lo confirmaran era otra cosa, una que superaba la preocupación de aquella noche cuando Tetsuhiro quedó atrapado en su casa durante el incendio. ¿Qué tan graves serían sus heridas?

Los datos que recibió de Kunihiro coincidían con los del guardia que lo entendió en un principio. Corrió a la estación de trenes y en su condición no pensó con lo que se podría encontrar en el hospital.

.

.

El panorama en las afueras del hospital no era halagüeño, pero él lo único que deseaba era entrar. Si hubiera prestado atención, vería al grupo de periodistas y camarógrafos que se acercaban a los que deseaban entrar y pedían informes del atentado.

\- ¿Usted viene a ver a algún herido del bar Adamsite? -

Souichi miro alrededor, notando que no había nadie más que él y esas personas que ahora le acercaban el micrófono a la boca. Retrocedió un paso y con la mano indico que no hablaría. Pero cuando quiso dirigirse a la puerta de entrada lo rodearon tercamente presionando una respuesta.

\- Háganse a un lado, este es un hospital obstaculizan la entrada -

\- Solo le hicimos una pregunta, no tiene por qué ser tan agresivo, ¿Su novio está hospitalizado aquí? -

¡Que mierdas! Pensó Souichi ¿Cual novio? Si no hubiese visto las dos cámaras que lo apuntaban con gusto estaría tumbándole los dientes a ese impertinente sujeto.

\- No voy a responder sus estupideces -

El otro reportero comenzó a grabar y a decir frente a la cámara:

Así es como se comportan estas personas, no es extraño que sufran un tipo de agresión como la que se dio...

Souichi le había arrebatado el micrófono.

\- ¿Cómo puede atreverse a decir semejante basura? Sus comentarios son tan intolerantes como los hechos del sujeto enfermo que mato a tantas personas. Yo no soy gay, pero conozco personas que lo son y me atrevo a decir que nada de lo que hagan o digan merece que se les trate o digan palabras como las que usted acaba de decir -

\- ¿Entonces si viene a ver a una persona que estaba en ese bar? -

El primer reportero que lo abordo ahora lo cuestionaba nuevamente, Souichi aun enfadado, pero consciente que lo observaban probablemente miles de personas ante las cámaras, se controló lo suficiente y aun así respondió con otra pregunta.

\- ¿Y que si es así? -

Todos guardaron silencio y lo dejaron pasar, daba pasos largos y entro al hospital. En informes le dijeron que no tenían registrado ningún paciente con ese nombre. Le indicaron que fuera a ver en la lista que tenían los médicos forenses. Souichi se sintió mareado al escuchar aquello, un médico joven y enjuto, que evidentemente a los ojos del rubio era un residente, lo llevo donde yacían muertos los que llegaron del Adamsite.

Tuvo que sufrir el impacto de mirar ocho cuerpos que, para su alivio, no coincidían con el físico de Morinaga. Bastante turbado y molesto por pasar por esta situación, pidió ver al director del hospital. Con más cuidado ante la orden del directivo, revisaron nuevamente las listas y en esa segunda revisión. Encontraron el nombre de Morinaga Tetsuhiro, personalmente una enfermera ante la llamada de atención del director, lo llevo a la habitación, donde había otros tres pacientes más ingresados.

Souichi lo primero que vio fue unas largas piernas y sus grandes pies que llegaban al tope de la cama. El grandulón yacía en la cama con una venda alrededor de su antebrazo y parecía impaciente y preocupado. Cuando vio entrar a Souichi, se sorprendió y trato de sentarse rápido en la cama.

\- No te sobre esfuerzos ¡idiota! No tienes que levantarte -

Un paciente que dormía, se sobresaltó ante el grito de Soacha y la enfermera le pidió que moderara el tono de su voz. Se sintió avergonzado, por un momento se olvidó de que estaban rodeados de más personas.

\- ¡Senpai! ¡Estaba desesperado por llamarte, pero me dijeron que no traía teléfono cuando ingrese al hospital y ellos se comprometieron a llamarte -

Souichi saco el aire contenido en sus pulmones, por fin podía respirar tranquilo, salvo por el cabestrillo que Morinaga tenía, no parecía más que tener algunos raspones y golpes. Pero estaba a salvo y vivo.

\- ¡No lo hicieron! -

\- ¿Como? Entonces...

\- Fui a ese bar que frecuentas…Morinaga, no hablan de otra cosa en los noticiarios -

El semblante de Morinaga se ensombreció, recordó los acontecimientos transcurridos por la noche y aún estaba preocupado por su amigo y algunos conocidos que vio caer durante la balacera.

\- Fue algo que en mi vida pensé ver o experimentar, el bar estaba a reventar y como siempre, Hiroto kun me invito a sentarme cerca de la barra. Había música y mucho ruido de pláticas y risas. En un principio, no sabía que se trataba de disparos, pero los disparos duraron lo que dura toda una canción.

Senpai, necesito saber cómo esta Hiroto kun, él fue tan valiente. Cuando uno de nuestros conocidos que también frecuenta el bar, recibió un tiro, Hiroto lo arrastro detrás de la barra y uso su pañuelo para tapar el agujero de bala y así detener la sangre. Desgraciadamente, en esos segundos un disparo le dio en el pecho y lo único que pude hacer es llevarlo sobre mi espalda. Me vi forzado a refugiarnos en el baño, pero nadie me dice nada de él -

Souichi estaba a punto de decirle algo a Morinaga, cuando por la puerta, entro Kunihiro.

\- ¡Niisan! Cuanto tiempo -

Kunihiro vio a Souichi y se dirigió a él.

\- Tatsumi kun, gracias por cuidar de mi hermano -

\- Esta bien Morinaga san, los dejo un momento, veré si puedo averiguar algo de Hiroto kun -

\- Gracias senpai, regresas por favor -

¿Que ese idiota no puede dejar de mirarme así delante de su hermano? Se preguntó sonrojado Souichi.

\- Tetsuhiro no puedo entenderte, si ya estas con tu senpai ¿Que hacías en ese lugar y a esas horas? Esos lugares son para jugadores -

\- Mi propósito de ir al bar, no es lo que piensas. En ese bar tengo un amigo que conozco desde que llegue a Nagoya y nos apreciamos mucho, a noche fui a desearle un buen comienzo de año, brindar y regresar con senpai para ir a cenar con su familia. Pero ya sabes lo que sucedió y no pude regresar al departamento -

\- ¡Vaya forma de iniciar el año ¿Sabes? También la hemos pasado mal, Masaki se puso ...no sé cómo decirlo, pero me preocupo mucho ayer. En televisión hablaban de una noticia parecida, en América, no sabía qué hacer. Comenzó a hiperventilar -

\- El en ocasiones tenia ataques de pánico niisan, pero pensé que ya estaba mejor -

\- Si, si lo está, pero pude ver que hay ciertas que le ponen así. Simplemente estaré mas al pendiente. También tú debes evitar ponerte en situaciones así, con una simple llamada a tu amigo hubiera bastado y no tendrías a tu senpai aquí, evidentemente preocupado, aunque quiera aparentar que no lo está -

Morinaga se emocionó al ver que su hermano notara la preocupación que minutos atrás también él pudo ver en el rostro de senpai. Por un lado, eso lo hacía feliz, y es que el chico era un egoísta tratándose de Souichi. Sin embargo, por otro lado, se estaba afligido al ser consciente que pudo morir y no verlo más. Había extraviado su teléfono en el caos del tiroteo y junto con eso, el obsequio que traía para su amante, una elegante esclava de oro blanco con su nombre gravado.

Souichi entro en la habitación, Morinaga y su hermano lo miraron esperando que les informara lo que averiguo de Hiroto kun. Cuando finalmente hablo, Tetsuhiro resoplo aliviado.

\- Salió del quirófano desde hace varias horas y está dormido. El doctor dice que esta fuera de peligro, que la bala atravesó y no toco ninguna arteria que comprometiera su vida. Así que tu amigo está bien -

Dijo la última oración dirigiéndose al menor.

\- No sabes cuánto me alivia escuchar eso senpai. Gracias por tomarte la molestia -

\- No me agradezcas baka, no es ninguna molestia -

Kunihiro se levantó y le encargo a Souichi que cuidara de su hermano. Souichi se sonrojo y le dijo que no hacía falta esa recomendación. Cuando finalmente se encontraron solos, el menor se disculpó.

\- Senpai...yo, yo quiero disculparme por preocuparte y no poder comunicarte nada, pero perdí mis pertenecías cuando todo el mundo gritaba y empujaba desesperado por salir. También lamento no poder asistir ayer con Kanako chan y Matsuda san. No pensaba tardarme en el bar, únicamente iba a brindar con mi amigo y regresaría por ti para ir con tu familia, de nuevo, gomen -

\- No te disculpes todo el tiempo idiota, lo que importa es que estas vivo y tu homoamigo también. Pero dime una cosa Morinaga -

Morinaga se inquietó, cada que su sempai decía algo así, una pelea se comenzaba. Aun así, trato de calmar su acelerado corazón y mantenerse tranquilo al menos en apariencia, aunque por dentro sintiera temor.

\- ¿Qué cosa senpai -

\- ¡No pensaste que podías morir! -

Era lo único que pensaba, que podia morir y en su senpai. Durante la balacera, podía ver al agresor disparándoles a todos, inclusive a los que ya estaban muertos. Y con todo, su ser se aferraba a la vida, no quería recordar esos momentos de terror, y angustia. Pero aun en esas circunstancias se impulsaba pensando en que quería estar con él siempre. Se recordó arrastrándose en el piso y ayudando a Hiroto kun. Cuando se encerró con su amigo en los baños para empleados, cada ruido cerca lo sobresaltaba y esperaba que abrieran la puerta y les dispararan "Somos los siguientes" pensaba en ese estrecho espacio oscuro.

\- No pensé en morir, pensaba en ti y que debía salir -

Souichi se sonrojo al escucharlo y guardo silencio.

\- Senpai ¿Puedes venir aquí? -

\- ¿Que? ¿Por qué? -

\- Solo acercate -

\- Cuidado y hagas algo extraño –

Souichi se acercó a la cama y Morinaga con su brazo libre lo abrazo y poso su cabeza entre su torso y cintura. El rubio se exalto como siempre.

\- Junto con mis cosas, perdí tu obsequio, pero la verdad, eso ya no pesa tanto. Me pesaría mucho mas no poder volver a verte, hablarte y besarte –

Souichi escucho atento y ya no intentaba apartarlo, lo dejo abrazarle y medito su respuesta.

\- Tonto, ya te he dicho que cuides tu dinero. No necesito regalos…_El que estés vivo y puedas volver a casa es suficiente -_

.

_**"Ese es mi mayor regalo"**_ concluyo Souichi, mientras le alborotaba los cabellos y se abrazaba a él.

.

.

.

Como siempre, pueden comentar que les pareció.

.

.

¡Saludos!

.

.

.


End file.
